1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connector, and more particularly to an internal connector, which connects an insert card device to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) connector is externally connected to a notebook computer. Conventionally, a USB insert card device used for connecting with the USB connector is exposed and projecting out from the notebook computer.
In comparison with a desktop computer, a portable feature is a main advantage of the notebook computer, which is also named laptop computer. However, it is a disadvantage that the USB insert card device and the notebook computer need to be carried separately according to the conventional design of the USB connector. Therefore, the conventional design greatly reduces portability of the notebook computer.